Rewrite EX - Forbidden Love
by Takagi Akito
Summary: A fanmade route for Nishikujou Touka, the new teacher at Kazamatsuri Academy. Written from Kotarou's POV. Cover is drawn by me. Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

_A lone candle flickers in the dark._

 _That's what a dream in human life is like._

 _It represents hope or purpose._

 _I thought that my candle has always been lit, but I was wrong._

 _My life has always been gloomy if I really look at it._

 _... Because I have never had a dream._

 _I have never known what 'youth' is._

 _I've been leading an uneventful aimless life..._

* * *

 **Rewrite EX - Forbidden Love**

 **A Fanfiction by Takagi Akito based on Rewrite, A Visual Novel Created by KEY Visual Arts**

* * *

…

"Okay, that's it for today. Be sure to prepare yourself for the upcoming quiz~"

The math teacher made her way to the door.

It's already lunch break; some of my classmates rush out of the class and the rest stay to eat their own lunch. My childhood friend, Kotori, and her new best friend, the transfer student Chihaya are among those who stay.

I wanted to join Kotori and Chihaya but I don't bring lunch.

"And that's why, Yoshino. Let's go to the cafeteria."

"Get lost," he retorted and then left.

Well, it's already too late to go there anyway. Everything gets sold out real quick at the cafeteria. It's all Sensei's fault for taking up few minutes of our lunch break.

The best thing I can get if I were to have my lunch there is an _anpan,_ which won't satisfy my hunger at all.

"Guess I'll just buy something outside…."

It's forbidden to leave the school area before the school ends, but I need to eat!

* * *

…

I successfully slipped out of the school by climbing a fence. Just as the usual, there's no one guarding the place so I can simply did the same way as I left in order to get back into the school area.

I have done this a couple of times in the past and have never got caught.

By the way, I bought the bento at the convenience store nearby. The super tasty luxurious convenience store bento. Yeah, this really worth all the trouble of getting there from school.

It's expensive, but tastes wonderful.

You would even droll just from hearing the name.

It's 'Juicy Karaage Number 1!' [1].

They even added an exclamation mark at the end of the name. The company must be very proud of this bento's Karaage. It is always sold out quick everyday. I am lucky to be able to get one today.

"Now where should I eat this?"

I enjoy eating at an open place with good scenery. Kazamatsuri has many of them, but the park near the school is always my first choice.

Just when I'm about to walk there, I remember that the time is running out since my math teacher took up few minutes of our lunch break. It'd be safer to go to the school instead.

…

* * *

Eventually I found myself at the courtyard.

"Hm…"

I'm not the only one who's eating here, but only I sit all by myself.

I recall the day when I enjoy the lunch together with the occult club members and compare it to my current condition.

Surely, the more the merrier but… Eating here all by myself is not that bad. In fact I probably will enjoy it quite a bit.

I am glad that it has been awhile since the last time I had lunch alone.

"Ara, Tennouji-kun?"

Just when I am about to have the first bite of the bento, someone calls me from behind.

I know this voice.

"Nishikujou-sensei. Good morning."

"Good morning~"

"What are you doing here?"

"Huu~ you don't need to be so cold~"

I'm not being cold or anything. I thought that teachers are supposed to have something to do during lunch break.

Well, this is not the first time I meet her on one, so it's probably okay.

But still, she's so carefree.

"I just want to eat my lunch here~ fufu~" she said, showing me her own lunch box, wrapped in a purple cloth.

"Well, then… suits yourself, Sensei."

There's one time when we enjoyed lunch together at the courtyard just like this, but Sizuru was there that time. Eating with only Sensei screams the 'this will be awkward' words out loud in my mind.

Well, I can't judge from our first try. Compared to other teachers, she's the most friendly and not only that, she and I are pretty close. I mean; I have never been this close with a teacher. It's like we have known each other for a long time. Even teasing her is something normal now.

And I like her cute response.

"More importantly, Tennouji-kun."

"Yes?"

"Why are you not together with Sizuru-chan?"

"Eh? Well, it's not like I am always with her."

"Hee? I thought Sizuru-chan would be here…" She puts her finger to her cheek as she said so.

So she came here to be with Sizuru after all, huh.

"Are you two in a fight or something?"

"Nope. She's the moral committee chief, right? Maybe she's just busy today."

She always eats here on lunch breaks though.

If anything, Nishikujou-sensei should've learnt from Sizuru who prioritizes her job as moral committee member over her lunch.

What a teacher.

"So it's just us today…"

"Yes."

"Fufu~ isn't this exciting?"

"What?"

"The fact that you get to eat with a beautiful teacher alone at the courtyard~"

"Not in the slightest."

"Ah, so cruel~!"

She collapsed in agony.

It's true that since she's popular, I guess there'd be many students who'd kill to be in the same position as I am now. I know that, but teasing her is fun, so… heheh.

We dig in our own bentos after that.

"Tennouji-kun, isn't that…"

Sensei stares at my bento, and then drags herself closer to me.

"'Juicy karaage number 1!'?"

"Yes."

"Ara~ you're a bad boy, Tennouji-kun~ I know that the cafeteria don't have one of those. You went out of the school to buy that, didn't you?"

She's sharp!

"Tennouji-kun is bad!"

"Ouch!"

I just got dekopin'd by a grown-up woman!

"That really hurts!"

If this was a mainstream battle manga, I would've thrown back a few meters by now!

"You know that students are not allowed to leave the school area before afterschool, right?"

"Yes…"

"That means you deliberately broke the rule."

"Yes…"

"So, as a teacher, I have to give you detention..."

Ha… it is so obvious where this conversation is leading to.

I thought we are close enough for her to just forget about this and let me off the hook.

Seems like I've got to bid my way out here.

"Wait, that _dekopin_ just now was not a punishment?"

"Noooope~"

"Eeeeh?! But that was really hurt!"

"No way~ I know how strong you are, Tennouji-kun~"

She must be talking about that one time when I helped her carrying the art club's equipment.

"You definitely overestimate me."

"Haha~ I wonder about that~" she giggled. "Put that aside now. I've got to give you proper punishment."

Man, she sounds serious.

"Come on, all I did was trespassing the fence. It's not like I hurt anyone!"

Apparently breaking that rule will suspend me from any school activity for 2 days. Such cruel penalty! I don't want that. I've just started to like the school life, thanks to the Occult Club.

What should I do? Can I really reason with her?

Well, here goes nothing!

"Okay, fine. I'll tell you the truth."

"Truth?"

"Nishikujou-sensei, actually…"

"Yes?"

"I bought this bento for you."

"…"

She's not responding to that. Is it working?

"This is the last 'Juicy karaage number 1!' at the store! I went all the way there as fast as I can to get you this, Nishikujou-sensei."

"But you've already eaten some of it…"

"Oh no!"

"Fufu~ are you trying to bribe Sensei?"

"Uuu…"

"Please let me off the hook, Sensei!"

In the end, I have to resort to my secret technique: begging for forgiveness.

"Ah, that's right! I have quiz tomorrow! I won't be able to attend the quiz if I got suspended~!" I said that in a sappy, sad tone. It's almost as if I really regret what I've done.

"Hmm…"

"Come on Sensei…"

She frowns a bit before she smiles again.

"Well, can't helped it I guess… I never intended to report you anyway~"

"Yaay! You're the best! I promise, I won't do it again!"

You should've said it earlier, dammit! What a troublesome teacher! Is she trying to get back at me or something?!

"Good. Don't hurt yourself again, okay?"

You're the one who hurt me a while ago.

"But well, I guess that's what you get for being young," Nishikujou-sensei turn her head towards me. "Youth is life's tightrope walk. You can't be too scared to step off the edge and onto the rope. Every step is risk, but you have to take it or else you won't move forward and reach your dream.

"To take few bruises on your foot is alright, as long as it brings you forward," she remarked.

"Wow."

Nishikujou-sensei spouts nonsense every time, but that one's a pretty good analogy.

And not only that…

"Sensei, are you quoting someone?"

I think I have heard that one before, from a long time ago.

"Hmm…" She just puts her usual smile. "Now, now. Let's eat our lunch okay?"

Sensei cast aside my question and brought her bento to her lap to start eating.

But that was really close. If it was another teacher, I might not get away with this. I understand why they're taking that rule seriously.

If a student goes missing while it's still in a school time, the school will have to take responsibility for being unable to keep their students.

If that was the case, why are there no guards around?

What a half-assed school.

"…"

She's staring at my bento. It's easy to tell that she does really like this karaage.

"Sensei. Would you like to trade this karaage with something from your lunch?"

"Is that okay!?"

She replied with a blast. Looks like I was right.

"Well, yes."

"Kyaa~ thank you, Tennouji-kyun!"

KYUN?! You've just made my name sounds moe!

I almost reacted like that.

"Okay~ you can pick anything from my lunch box~"

"Then I'll go for the tamagoyaki."

I pinch the eggroll with my chopstick and put it on my plastic convenience-store-bento-box. Nishikujou-sensei also picked one of my karaages.

"Hmm~ it's so juicy~" Sensei said, happily.

"This tamagoyaki is also delicious."

"Fufu~ thank you~"

"Eh? Did you cook it by yourself?"

"Yes~"

Then, Sensei must be a really good cook.

Wait… did she just affirm that she cooked this tamagoyaki?

That means… I've just eaten Sensei's homemade meal!

I'm sure there's no student here that has tasted Sensei's homemade cooking. Let alone a boy like me.

That makes me feel a little bit special.

*ding dong*

"Ara."

The bell has rung, but Sensei hasn't finished her lunch. Still has a meat cutlet in that box.

"Well, you can still make it."

"No, this is fine."

"Are you on a diet?"

"No~" She replied as she closed the bento with the lid.

"You are not going to put them in the trash, are you? If so, you can give it to me instead."

You shouldn't waste your food.

And Sensei is a good cook; I can't just let the leftovers end up at the garbage.

"No worries~ Sensei will eat it later. I have something to do at the teachers' room now."

"I see."

In that case, you should just eat it at the teachers' room.

Anyways, doesn't that mean that she'll eat it after school? It won't taste the same by then, right?

"Ah~ you just want to eat sensei's homemade lunch, don't you?" she teased.

"Well, you're not wrong, but it's nothing like that. It's such a waste to throw such delicious lunch at the garbage."

"Y-you like it that much?"

She blushed when she said that.

"But this is just a leftover… Ah, but if you want, Sensei can make one extra lunch for you tomorrow."

"Eh, really?"

"Yes~ that way, you don't have to go out of the school just to have lunch!"

I was just being nice, but now that it has come to this, I can't reject her.

I also have that quiz tomorrow so I probably won't be able to go to the cafeteria on time.

That's because I tend to stay at my seat for a while after a test to give my overheated brain a good rest.

It would take approximately 20 minutes to cool off my head. By that time, the cafeteria is already full and I won't get a seat or the delicious menu.

Sensei's homemade lunch will be a big help.

"Alright, then~ I'm counting on you, Onee-chan!"

"!?"

She seems really happy that her closed eyes are gleaming.

"Hm? Aren't you going back to the school building?"

"Sensei has something to do~"

"Well you did say you have something to do at the teachers' room."

Whatever. I decided not to pry.

"Then, see you tomorrow Sensei. Thank you for letting me go today."

She puts on her usual smile.

"You're welcome. Don't do it again, okay?"

* * *

...

…

"OK~ I will return the result tomorrow. Class dismissed."

"Huououo…! That was hard…! My brain melts!" Kotori said as she holds her head.

The class is pretty crowded after Sensei left. Kotori isn't the only one who reflected her frustration.

"I think I might barely make it. How about you?"

"I definitely will fail…"

"Come on, have more faith on yourself~"

Seems like my classmates are fussing about the quiz right after it's done regardless how well they've done the quiz.

Typical classmates.

On the other hand, my forehead kissed the table the moment I dropped my pen.

" _Damn it…_ "

Another grunt in foreign language came from my good buddy who's sitting on my left.

I think Yoshino is also doing as well as me.

Well, the quiz was certainly not an easy one.

"Kotarou, you alright?" Kotori comes to my table.

"Heeh? Hahaha hahaha~"

"Looks like he has lost it, huh~"

"You! You're supposed to be a stupid character! Howcome you don't even looked bothered?!" I pointed at the orange-haired girl who's sitting behind me.

"Who's an idiot!?" she crosses her arms as she continues her speech, "Just so you know, I could do it just fine! I read many thick books at home!"

"No way!"

"Yes way! I'm not an idiot!"

She's in total denial.

Perhaps she did mean it.

"Damn it. To think I'd lose to her… I must be at critical level already."

"Yeah, you probably are!"

"…"

"…"

"I'm indeed at critical level. Perhaps I have to go train myself at the mountain or the garden of time and space."

"It will take a long time, but I have to do it…"

"The robot sent from the future, C1800, is destroying the cities for every 1 hour of her time as she waits for my comeback. Only I can save the world!"

"Who's destroying the cities?! And why did you suddenly say that?" Chihaya questioned my monologue. Seems like she gets my banter this time. Probably because I hinted her name's initial there.

"That was a pretty mainstream unoriginal background story," Kotori, on the other hand, focuses on the story instead.

...

* * *

...

After exchanging banter with Chihaya and Kotori, I left the classroom for the courtyard.

"Haa…"

I feel depressed but at the same time relieved that the quiz is finally over.

To be honest, I have never really pay attention to my grades.

As far as I'm concerned, they're always… at least _average_. I even did pretty well last midterm exam, but at this rate, I'll fail on this term's.

"And that was only math… Huff…"

What about other subjects?

I let out another sigh.

Well, there's still a few weeks before the mid-term.

"… hm?" I caught a violet-haired woman sneaks her way to the backyard. "Just now, it's her, isn't she?"

So she managed to escape from her cage again, huh?

This might be interesting. I decide to follow her to the backyard.

…

"Hum~ hum~"

She looks suspicious. What's she doing here at the backyard?

"!"

She suddenly turns her head this way!

I quickly hid myself behind the wall. I don't think she managed to find me.

Wait, do I really have to spy on her? This makes me look like her stalker, doesn't it? Stalking a popular teacher surely doesn't sound cool!

And so, I decide to walk to her only to find her squatting down across a small cardboard that is hidden under the bushes.

Inside that cardboard I see something white and fluffy…

"Oh?"

It's a puppy.

"Woof!"

"Arara~ you hungry? Hehe, don't worry~ for nee-chan has something for you~!"

Nishikujou-sensei picked a beef cutlet from her bento box and feed the puppy with it.

"Here you go~"

"Woof!"

The puppy is waving its tail as it feasts upon the cutlet.

"Fufu~ is it delicious?"

Of course the puppy is not answering her, but she asked it anyway.

That makes her cute...

The puppy is eating as if it is in a race.

I wonder how long it has been there. The fur looks worn out even though the cardboard still look strong as new. But it's weird that there is no news or gossip about a wandering dog around the school seeing how fast rumor are spread. I'm also pretty sure that this is my first time seeing it.

That means Nishikujou-sensei keeps it without telling anyone.

I decide to walk closer to get a better look. She instantly reacts to my footsteps.

"Ara, Tennouji-kun?"

It took her a few seconds till she realizes that I have just found out her secret.

"Umm… th—this is…!"

She tried to hide the cardboard behind her tiny body. Of course it's futile.

"I've seen the puppy."

"Oh no, I'm found out!" Tears are coming out comically. I ignore her cute retort and ask a question.

"So, what's the story?"

"Well… Sensei found it with its leg limp on the way to school yesterday... I can't just leave it at the street, so I brought it to school to treat its wound…"

Now that she mentioned it, the paw is neatly wrapped in bandage.

"And then I remember that I can't bring animals to school, so I hid it here."

"Eeh? So it's been here since yesterday?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, I was too busy to go to the vet or the animal shelter yesterday and my apartment does not allow pets. That's why I left it here in a cardboard."

"Hmm… Isn't that kinda dangerous?"

If, let's say, there was a storm yesterday, this little guy would've been in deep shit now.

The animal shelter should be able to keep it until the owner comes for it, but Sensei said she couldn't make it yesterday. It can't be helped."

"Well, I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Hmm… I guess."

Leaving it here all night yesterday is a harsh though.

"Tennouji-kun…"

"Y—yes!?"

She suddenly closes in, which has startled me a bit.

"Keep this between us, okay?" She winked. Or so I thought. Her eyes are closed as always.

"I have no intention to tell anyone."

"Good! Promise?" She said it as she stuck her thin pinkie out. What, you suddenly feel 20 years younger or something?

… but I keep that tsukkomi to myself.

"Fine…"

Well, she did keep her mouth shut about yesterday. So we're even now.

Her smile never leaves her face and it gets even wider when I entangle my pinkie to hers.

"Ah, that's right!"

"Have you had your lunch, Tennouji-kun?"

"Aah…"

I think she said something about making me a bento yesterday.

"Ta raa~! It's Sensei's homemade bento!"

"W—whoa…"

Is it just me or is the bento box really shining for a moment there?

This will be my very first time ever to receive a girl's homemade bento. I once shamelessly asked Kotori to make me one, but she refused. She said that I have got to pay her 10.000 yen for that. It was ridiculous.

It's not that big of a deal, but…

I admit that I'm really happy.

I still don't know that Sensei really meant it when she said she would make me an extra. She did say that I wouldn't have to go out of the school for lunch this way, but now that I think about it, that argument was too shallow. It's almost as if she's planning for it.

Planning?

No way…

I have never thought of that possibility, but could it be…

"S—Sensei…"

She's the only teacher I'm really close with, thanks to Sizuru being her best friend or something.

But Nishikujou-sensei is your typical friendly teacher who's kind to every students, so I must be wrong.

But, I decide not to ask her. This must be the case of her being a very nice teacher to me. Maybe, she also does this to some of her students. Who knows that this is actually a normal thing to do for her?

"What is it, Tennouji-kun?"

"Thanks," answered I. I can't believe I've just thought the likelihood of Nishikujou-sensei having an affair with me, a student she doesn't even teach. That was silly and embarrassing. Good thing I kept it in my mind only.

…

The break ends short after we finished our lunch.

"Thank you for the food, Sensei. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. Please take a good care of yourself from now on."

A good care of myself…

All I did was trespassing the school gate. It's not like I'm gonna die from that.

Well, of course there was a possibility, but…

Isn't she just exaggerating it?

Well, it doesn't matter.

We're about to leave the backyard now that the break is over. Sensei is now making sure that the puppy is in the cardboard.

"Stay here, okay~? I will come for you afterschool and get you back to your owner!" She pats its head and then walks to me.

"Is it okay to just leave it there?"

"It turned out alright yesterday, so he should be fine today as well."

"Well if you say so."

I gave it a glance before we left.

...

"There's no new lead today, huh?"

I take my eyes off of the laptop screen and observe my surrounding out of boredom.

Kotori is making tea.

Chihaya is looking for snacks, I think.

Sizuru and Class Rep are not here yet. I heard that they are having a meeting with the committee so they probably won't come to the club room today.

And Prez is…

"… fufufu… fools."

She's lost in her own world. Once in a while, I could hear a glimpse of the sound of an assault weapon from her headset.

That's too loud… I'm afraid it would damage her hearing.

"Prez, here's your tea~"

"..."

Akane still has her eyes glued to the screen. Kotori has to wait for a few seconds until Prez noticed her.

"Thanks."

Kotori then serves the tea for Chihaya and I.

"Uuuu~ I couldn't find anything at the kitchen either…"

Chihaya sighed. She looks very disappointed. Really, is food the only thing that ever crosses you mind?

"Don't worry, Chihaya-san," the door is suddenly opened and a figure of a tall man with refined look appears.

It's Sakuya.

"I brought you cakes."

"Yaaaay~! Thank you Sakuya~!"

"It's my pleasure."

"I also have one for you and Oujou-sama."

"Waii~ Cake~!"

"…"

Unlike Kotori, Prez doesn't even budge against the luxurious looking cake.

"Wait, how about me? Where's my cake?"

"Hahaha. Do you really expect me to come all the way here to give you a cake, Fatarou-kun?"

"It's Kotarou!"

I never get along with this guy.

"Whatever. It's because it looks like you still have two left in those plastic bags. Give me that."

I assume that they are for Sizuru and Class Rep.

"Sakuya, another please."

"Right away, Chihaya-san."

That glutton monster!

"Fine! I'll just buy my own snack!"

I jump on my feet and left the clubroom.

"Hmm."

After I closed the door, I gave myself a thought.

I am not even hungry. Maybe I shouldn't get worked up just for that.

Oh, well.

I will just stroll around the school.

"Ah."

I suddenly remember something. It's the promise that I made with Sensei. Has she gone to the animal care yet? Or more importantly, is the puppy still there?

What if it recovered enough to walk on its own legs? That could create a ruckus around the school.

I have nothing to do at the moment. I think I'll just go to the backyard to check it out.

After a few minutes of walking, I'm arrived at the backyard. It is pretty far from the Occult club's room, which is located at the third floor of the building.

Glad to see that the puppy is still there.

Heck he didn't seem to move an inch.

"He's good."

He deserves a pat on the head.

"Good job for staying here."

"Ara, Tennouji-kun."

"Nishikujou-sensei."

She's finally here.

Sensei stretched her arms towards the puppy.

"Come here, little _boy._ "

"Woof!"

It wiggles its tails as it landed in Sensei's arm.

"Now, let's go~!"

"Eh? I'm coming too?"

"You are not?"

"Well…"

I do have a club activity, but there are no new leads today, so I won't do a thing at the clubroom.

Also, this is probably interesting. I have never gone to the animal care before.

Besides…

Looks like she does expect me to come with her.

"Ok, let's go~"

"Yay~! Tennouji-kun is coming with us~!"

"Woof!"

As if it understands what Sensei has just said, it responds by giving me a friendly bark as Sensei playfully waves its paw at me.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : It's been A LONG WHILE since the last time I write a story, so this is definitely not my best work. Bad English, repetitive boring words, OOC-ness, etc, etc. But I will improve it when I can. I'm very serious in writing this route that I considered to turn this to a fanmade VN.

As the title suggests, this story is my version of Touka Route. Why her of all people? Because I like her character. Touka is cute; she likes to tease, but is also fun to tease. She also ends up to have an important role at the end of the VN.

You don't need to finish the VN to read this; at least until the point where the real Touka Route starts. The flow may be slow just like the VN's common route but things will move faster when we reach the main part of the plot.

Thanks for reading! If you have spare time, please tell me your opinion after reading this.

[1] Steins;Gate reference.


	2. Teacher and Student

_**Special thanks to PRONTO3000 who's willing to beta the story and even contribute some of his jokes here. Guess you can spot which part he made.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: "Teacher and Student"**

* * *

It gives off a weird feeling to walk out of the school ground at the after-school period with a very young teacher of opposite sex side by side. This is no ordinary teacher we are talking about. From what I have heard, she is the most popular teacher at school, even though she has only been here for a few months. That means, there are students who would do anything to be in my position right now, which explains these piercing gazes behind our backs.

Speaking of stares, they're also coming from every people we passed as we walk. Come on… is it that weird to see a student walking in the town alongside his teacher? I mean, what are the odds? At first glance, we look like a mother and her son!

"Araa~"

Sensei who has been silent for a few minutes suddenly says something that makes her sounds like a kind-hearted old lady.

Wait. She is an old lady.

I mean… Not an old lady as in grandma, but a grown-up lady.

"What is it, Sensei?"

"I wonder how we look like to strangers…"

…Is she reading my mind? Or is it just normal to ponder something like that when you're walking with someone- not your family- with a huge age gap between you and her?

"I bet we look like a high school couple to strangers' eyes~ ufufu~"

I could have spilled my coffee if I am drinking right now. Heck, I think I can feel my neck got choked.

"No offense, Madam, but you are denying the absolute fact that you are not wearing a high school uniform at the moment," I remarked, much to my companion's amusement. I could see her flushed up as if she's been waiting for my words.

"Hmm? Is Tennouji-kun implying that he wants to look at me in a Kazamatsuri Academy uniform? Fufufu~"

Nishikujou-sensei in that cute dress, huh?

I heard that the girls' uniform is one of the reasons why the number of female students at Kazamatsuri Academy is much bigger than their male student's. It's indeed a very cute uniform. Thanks to those uniform, the girls at the academy become 3 times cuter than normal uniform.

Will Nishikujou-sensei also become 3 times cuter than now if she were to wear the uniform?

Hmm…

"M—Mou… Tennouji-kun~ stop staring at me with those perverted eyes~ we are at public now!"

"Woof, woof!"

I blinked as I straightened my back. I think I unconsciously checked her out, imagining her in the uniform, to the point where I'm leaning a bit towards her and even startled the puppy.

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I want to see you in our school's uniform, Sensei!" I requested.

"No can't do~"

"Eeeh? Why~? I thought you were offering me before. Come on, you will totally look cute, Sensei!" I playfully said.

"It will be troublesome if the principal found me walking around the town in a school uniform."

It certainly will get you fired but is it only the principal that you're afraid of? How about the shame? Isn't it embarrassing for an adult to wear a high school uniform again?

"But I do want to try it," she said with an honest smile, contradicting to what she had just claimed earlier. "I'm sure the principal won't notice me if I'm wearing the uniform at school and sit among the students at the class!"

"What, you are a spy in disguise now?" I responded along with a scoff.

How did we arrive at this conversation again? Oh, right; that couple thing.

I actually just wanted to point out that she looks older than me so there's no way anyone would see her as a high school girl, but a certain article in a magazine struck me. It said that age is not the right topic to touch when you are talking to a woman. There's a HUGE probability that it would offend them. The article was also backed up by a result of some research, saying that 9 of 10 women would throw her purse straight outta your face (male) when they are questioned about how old they are [1].

In her hand, instead of a purse, there's an injured puppy. Even though she would not use it as a weapon, I better take pre-cautions— That's what I thought.

Walking on the sidewalk along with a mature, not to mention gorgeous woman, you ought to feel nervous when a prolonged awkward silence took place between you and her.

So, quenching this unease in my heart, I try to crack a joke up.

"Sensei, do you know why sand are always wet?"

"Eh~ I don't know."

Yesssh, I'm going to make her laugh so hard she'd be regretting ever hearing about the joke!

"...Because the sea weed!"

"...Eh." Her eyebrows twitched.

DAMMIT! I MESSED IT UP! SEA WEED?! SERIOUSLY, ME?! THAT'S SO LAME!

She seems to regret ever hearing the joke... in the worst way possible!

"F-Forget about that. What do you call a pig that does karate? Do you know, sensei?" Covering a bad joke with another joke... genius! I must be Einstein's reincarnation or something! Wait, Einstein is not a comediaaan!

"I don't know~ What do you call it?"

All right! I won't mess it up this time...!

"A PORK CHOP!"

"...Ehh. I think I just lost my appetite." She didn't even knit an eyebrow this time! And she lost her appetite too?!

"I-I've been wondering! Sensei, why does a Moon-rock taste better than an Earth-rock?" I tried to tell another joke, 'cause you know what they said; third time's the charm!

"..."

She doesn't even bother to respond! Let alone a reply, she is expressionless! That nice and kind Nishikujou-sensei! Not even a blink at my boke!

"Be—Because it's a little meteor! Hahaha Ha—"

"...Tennouji-kun, you don't have to try to bring my appetite back. In fact, I don't think that you can eat a rock in the first place."

Did she just tsukkomi-ed me?! Her jab hit me straight in the heart! And to think that she even figured out why the joke has to do with eating... as expected of Sensei!

T-This is unavoidable... I have to use that. My pride is at stake here!

"Sensei... what did the baby say to its mother after breastfeeding?!"

"?!"

I think, for a moment, I saw her opened her eyes wide at my sudden outburst, but I ignored it and answered my own question. I must be wrong.

"MILK TSUNAMIIIIIII!" HOW'S THAT?!

After a long pause, an answer came from Sensei. She looks rather serious.

"...Tennouji-kun, apologize to every mother that has gone through breastfeeding their child."

"I'm sorry." I... apologized. On my knees.

"There's a limit to which material you can use as a joke so that you don't set someone in fury. You better pick the proper ones next time. Especially when you are with a girl," she said earnestly in a depreciatory voice. "This is what they called delicacy."

I got scolded at the end…

"By the way, Sensei…" Despite the bad end result on our previous humorous chatting, I decide to start another conversation.

"Hmm?"

"I have never gone to the animal shelter before. Actually, what are we going to do at that place?" I asked. I can make a guess, but I want to know what we really are about do do there.

"I-It's Sensei's first as well..."

"Please answer my question," I tried my best not to throw a comment at her joke that could be deemed as a dirty joke if it was misinterpreted.

She giggled a bit and began speaking. "You can find the answer by observing the puppy; it's our nature as human beings to pay attention to animal welfare."

"I've already applied a first-aid medical treatment to him, but to make sure it regenerates well later, we will have an available vet to fix him up. Every shelter should have at least one veterinarian."

"Also, we are going to put a pet found ad across the shelter's network."

"Network?" I interrupted. "I totally thought that we are going to print out leaflets and stick them at the telephone poles."

"Kazamatsuri is a city that takes very good care of the environment. Posters like that always end up littering the streets, making them unsightly messy. That's why the Major forbids the use of posters at public places. " she answered confidently.

"Aah, I see. I didn't know that," I confided.

So that's why I didn't see any posters at any of the poles that we've passed. It does make the city looked clean. Such prudent individual, our Major is. Not only it is cleaner; by using a digital network, I think the cost should be cheaper.

* * *

We stop our stride as we have arrived at the animal shelter. The scent of domestic animals breaks into my nose the moment we came into the building. Sounds of hounds and cats barking and hissing could also be heard, echoing throughout the building.

Nishikujou-sensei asked me to wait in the waiting room as she made her way to the counter in order to take the queue number.

I looked around and found that there are quite plenty of people coming here with their pets. I have never thought of that. I love animals, but I myself find keeping a pet at home is… unnecessary. Sure, cats like that huge, fat cat, which that blonde woman owns are cute but taking a good care of them, is troublesome.

Maybe having a strong dog like Chibimoth or that Siberian dog that young flaxen-haired lady has as a guard would be good, but Kazamatsuri is a relatively secured city. The crime rate is really low here. If anything, it's the supernatural phenomenon that we should be afraid of because the number of reports is much greater.

Wait a minute. How could that cat and dog standing right next to each other peacefully? Kazamatsuri is full of mystery.

Shortly after that, Nishikujou-sensei comes and then sits right next to me.

"We've got to wait for 2 people…" she reported.

"I see."

I looked at our puppy. Its color is almost in the same hue as Sensei's jacket so it seems as though it's doing a camouflage, which is kinda cool.

"It looks so calm given its state," I expressed.

"Yes, you're right," Sensei reflected her agreement as she stroked the puppy's thick fur. "Good boy~ Good boy~"

It wiggles its tails happily as it pants. Looking at this urges my inner soft spot for cute things to do the same as Sensei.

"Ah-ah-ah," it pants as it turns its head at me as if it has been expecting me to pat him.

Cute… Should I have one myself? A puppy?

After half an hour of waiting, our time has at last come.

"Next… Number 24!"

"That's us!" Sensei cried. We sprang to our feet almost in sync.

We were led to another room by the staff, which turns out to be the veterinarian's room.

The doctor told us to put the puppy on the table, which Nishikujou-sensei has done it gracefully. She retrieves it and then puts him on the weigher. She wrote a few things on her note before she ran examinations on the puppy.

The brown-haired woman observes the poor puppy very carefully. Her cat-shaped eyes don't budge, showing how serious she is at doing her job.

"Reflex test. The injured leg and other limbs seems to be functioning properly. Eyes are also good… Everything looks good. " she described, much to Sensei's relief. And then she continues speaking; her smile never leaves her face. "T.K. only sprains its ankle; the blood only came from a flesh wound that is not something to be concerned about. Good job on treating it."

"Thank goodness…"

"I can conclude that what happened to T.K. was that he fell off from a high place and got hit by a car, which caused him a few bruises. T.K. was lucky that the car was not moving fast."

"…Wait. Who is this T.K.?"

"This guy," the vet, raised the puppy from the table.

I turned my head at Sensei who's been smiling since the doctor show her the result. "When did you give him a name? And why T.K.?"

"T.K. for [T]ennouji [K]otarou~"

"Nice name. Sounds manly. I bet he can lift the mountain if not for his injury. Hey, T.K. is so cute, isn't he?"

For some reason the veterinarian looked at me coldly. She then asked. "So Tennouji Kotarou is your pet, huh?"

"OK, I take that back. That does NOT sound good."

"Yes~ Tennouji Kotarou is my pe—"

"Doctor, this puppy is not ours. We are trying to find its rightful owner. " I cut in before we stray away from our original objective.

"I see," she stroked T.K.'s head and smiled. "He's lucky to be found by you two wise people."

A brief minute after that, we headed back to the counter to put T.K. at the 'dog-found' database.

"Tennouji-kun, could you please take T.K.'s picture?"

"Alright," I pulled out my phone and pick the camera app, and then I aimed it at the puppy that is in Sensei's arms.

That's when I realize that I also captured something… err I mean… things that shouldn't be stored in my phone.

Damn it. They look so tender…

Mature women's are so different~

I am definitely going to save this.

…Isn't it a crime? Oh no, what should I do?

"Tennouji-kun? Have you done?"

"Nope. Not yet. I uhh… moved my hands. Sorry. Let's take it again!" I readied my phone as I said so. "Sensei, could you just… bring T.K. closer to the camera?"

When I told her to do that, I wanted her to extend her arms so I can focus on the puppy. Instead, she took a step forward.

I took a snap by instinct.

"Hmm… No good."

This is almost too erotic. That damn puppy looks so happy under Sensei's boobs. Its like it's smiling.

Damn you, Tennouji Kotarou.

"Let's just… put him on that table."

Without questioning my weird behavior, she did what I ask.

"Ok, good. Here you go. " I emailed the photo to Sensei so she can give it a check. Of course, I make sure that I am sending her the right picture.

Sensei smiled, seems like it's good enough to go.

She uploaded the picture and wrote the description of T.K. on the form.

"Thank you very much for your cooperation, madam. You can leave T.K. here. We will make sure that he will be back to his owner."

"Please send me a notice when that happens," Sensei requested.

"Sure."

Two other staffs come with a small cage and put T.K. in there gently.

He's so calm. Normally, a dog would bark as hard as they could in this situation. Maybe he understands that we are not his Masters and by waiting here, he's one step closer to them.

"Bye, bye T.K.~ be a good boy, okay?"

Sensei is waving at him as the staffs brought him in. She turned around the moment they closed the door to the shelters. "Okay then. Shall we go back?"

Thus, just like that our small journey ended here. I was indeed feeling weary and I could see similar signs from Nishikujou-sensei, so I decide to obey her suggestion. When I arrived at the occult club's room, everyone has already left, except for Akane. Even at this hour she is still busy with gaming so I decide to leave her. I bid her farewell even though I know that she would not hear it.

It's been a long day, but I learned something that I don't get from studying at school. Maybe that's what you'd get from going on a date with a teacher.

…

* * *

…

"Good morning, Broshino. Did you know what kind of music does planets sing?"

"…"

"Nep-tunes! Hahaha!"

"…"

"Come on, at least say good morning."

Still no reply.

"Ugh… My partner didn't react to my warm, friendly joke. This is the kind of pain I can never recover from. I am going to bear this feeling for the rest of my life. I'm hurt! Just because Yoshino-kun does not reply my joke!"

"Shut up, you noisy bastard. Who cares if you are in pain?" he jumped and grabbed my shirt by the collar.

Yes, he finally shows his true self.

"Besides, if anything, inflicting you with pain is my dream!"

"Aww~ I am your dream, huh? See? We are best friend after all!"

"We are not! I said dream as in the thing I want most in the world!" he shouted angrily, much to my amusement.

"Grrr…" he closed his eyes for a second and loosened his grip on my shirt. Then, he opened it again as he threw me a question, still keeping his angry voice. "Say, do you like ice cream?"

"Yes?"

He strengthened his hold on my shirt and pushed me with some brute force.

"THEN HOW ABOUT I MAKE YOU SCREAM!? HUUUH?!"

OMG I can't take this anymore. He is just too funny! You are the best man in the world, Yoshino!

Just when I was about to burst to laugh, our home room teacher meddled in and cut us apart.

"Heeeey! Don't fiiiight in the classroom!"

Oh wait a sec. She is not the home room teacher. It's Chihaya.

"If you want to do it, at least do it outside!"

Given our cheerful daily friendly morning activities, I think my classmates have become used to Yoshino and I creating a ruckus and annoying noisy racket at the back of the class. Seems like it will take a while for our transfer student to get used to it.

"This has got nothing to do with you, woman."

"Yes it does! You made my desk a mess!"

Yep. I think he accidentally pushed them away from the row.

Yoshino gave her a look. He then let go of my shirt and arranged Chihaya's desk to its rightful place.

He walks off with an angry growl while Chihaya's eyes are following him till he sits down in his own chair.

"Chihaya, you're a lifesaver."

"Huh, did I?" she said as she hung her bag to the side of the desk.

We chatted a little bit before our home room teacher showed up. She gently walked to the podium and sits at her desk.

The first word that comes out of her mouth is…

"Tennouji."

"Yes?"

"Meet me at the counseling room after school."

"Huh? Is there something wrong?"

"You will understand later."

Damn. What's going on?

Don't tell me. Is it about me going out together with Nishikujou-sensei yesterday? Are they going to drop me out of the school? Or worse, am I going to get her fired?

I shook my head. There's no way that'd happen, right? We didn't cross the line!

"Ah, you too, Yoshino, and Ohtori."

"""Huuh?"""

All three of us were shocked. Did they have something to do with Sensei? To make sure, I'm asking Yoshino and Chihaya at the break with the same question.

"Are you going out with Nishikujou-sensei too?"

"Huh? Who is Nishikujou-sensei?" Chihaya answered.

"Why should I?" Thus, Yoshino retorted and left.

From their answer, I believe that it is safe to say that this has got nothing to do with our journey yesterday.

…Right?

* * *

...

Afterschool period has come. Despite having dismissed the possibility that this calling was resulted from yesterday's event with Nishikujou-sensei, my mind could not stop thinking about it. I could not concentrate during lessons thanks to that. This day could mark the end of my school life here. That's why I immediately dashed to the counseling room the moment the bell rang. Unlike me, Yoshino and Chihaya do not seem to care all that much about this.

I'm now standing right in front of the counseling room.

What if I was right? What if this is really about her and me? Did someone stalk us and reported to the principal? Yes Chihaya and Yoshino would be here as well, as a spectator maybe?

Ugh. My mind is swirling.

I gulped my saliva down before entering.

"Good afternoon~"

"Good afternoon, Tennouji-kun."

What welcomed me was the prime suspect of my theory.

"Nishikujou-sensei? Why are you here?"

"Because they asked me to come here," she replied as she patted the sofa next to her. "Come on, sit down here."

I stepped further into the room and did what she asked.

I am so nervous. Isn't this the chance to escape? I imagine my home room teacher got appointed as the judge who will sentence us to banishment from Kazamatsuri Academy Kingdom.

But wait, Nishikujou-sensei is a teacher so she should know what's this all about.

"This is about yesterday wasn't it?"

"Yes. This is about _yesterday_." she admitted, her face looked serious, as her usual warm smile is gone.

I hung my head, gutted by this unexpected outcome.

"I am so sorry Sensei… I did not see this coming."

"It's okay Tennouji-kun. People make mistakes, that's what makes us human." she said as she stroked my hair gently, just like what she did to T.K. yesterday.

This feels awfully good.

I should be the one who does it. She could lose her job today.

"—Excuse me~"

Nishikujou-sensei stopped her stroking and put her hand back on her thigh calmly.

It's my home room teacher; she's finally here along with Chihaya and Yoshino. She then asked them to sit on the sofa across.

"Now, do you know why you're all here today?"

"""No."""

Unanimous answer.

"Your grades."

"""Eh?"""

Chihaya and I said in unison. Yoshino just clicked his tongue.

"Here's the result of your quiz yesterday."

Damn they are awful.

I see. So when Nishikujou-sensei affirmed my question earlier about _yesterday_ , she was actually referring to _yesterday's quiz_, not _yesterday's secret-date_.

It's certainly relieving, but I'm still concerned about my future nonetheless.

I thought Chihaya confidently said something like 'I'm not an idiot!' and 'I could do it!' yesterday after the quiz ended. Now look at her, trembling with red cheeks and comical tears. _I was so confident…_ her face said.

"They are very bad. And in your case, Tennouji; your grade is getting worse. The graphic is descending."

"Gahhh…"

"That's why we are going to assign Nishikujou-sensei here to give you all special class during after school period."

"Wait! How about our club activity?" Chihaya almost sprung on her legs when she asked the question.

I didn't know it would mean that much to her. I am kind of happy that she felt the same way. Originally, I joined the almost non-existent club to find out a way to ward off the ghost that always came into my house, but eventually I found that the real reason of me joining the club was in order to have a happy school life like everyone in general.

I most definitely ought to defend my club activity.

"Sensei, I'm not going to neglect my club."

"Don't worry. This special class only will take your time until the mid-term exam, which means 2 weeks," my home room teacher explained. "And it's only for 1 hour and 30 minutes each day."

I have never heard something like this before. Not even from a fictional story. Are our grades so dire that the academy decides to give us an extra lecture?

But if it's only 1.5-hours everyday, then it's fine. I can at least say goodbye to Akane, Sizuru, Lucia, and Kotori.

After giving the condition another thought, I came to an agreement, "...Fair enough."

Yoshino clicks his tongue and closes his eyes as he frowns, but he gives us a nod in the end.

"Okay, but, may I bring some snacks? They help me think."

"That's an utter lie. You are overestimating yourself." I commented.

"I'm not lyiiiing! You will see!"

The teachers smile and shook their head, much to Chihaya's disappointment.

"Nishikujou-sensei here volunteered to be your lecturer. You guys should be happy. She's a good teacher!"

"Hello~ I'll be your Sensei~" Nishikujou-sensei waved her hand at Chihaya and Yoshino. "Let's work hard together! I know you guys can do it if you try!"

Chihaya and I released a sigh. We definitely are not looking forward to this... after class lesson [2].

Moreover, will it be enough to improve our grades? To be frank, I don't think I can. What make them think they can? Is it Nishikujou-sensei?

… Now that you mention it, she does not teach the juniors, so I do not even know her teaching method.

1,5 hours a day, 2 weeks; these deadlines are… malicious. There's no way a normal teacher could improve our grades drastically.

Just what kind of hell is she going to introduce to us?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **There you go, the second chapter of Forbidden Love. I am always trying my best to keep the word count, but I can't promise a regular update because English is not my native language so I need more time to polish this out, picking which word is better to use is difficult to me. Even then I still need my beta PRONTO3000 to do his job. Despite that, it still contains a lot of sloppy mistakes. But I'm learning to get better.**

 **Btw I am sooooo happy that Rewrite has finally got their anime adaptation. I can now introduce to my friends who-does-not-read-VN about Rewrite!**

 **Thanks A LOT for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Seeing how Rewrite fandom in this site seem to be deserted I really really appreciate all of you who decided to** **favorite, follow, or write a comment/review this story. They boost my confidence and mood to write very significantly.**

 **Till next time. Take care, have a great day.**

[1] This survey is non-existent. If it does, that's only a coincidence.

[2] PRONTO-kun's favorite show... nanodesu!


End file.
